¿¡LEÍSTE MI DIARIO?
by Leaf Super Star
Summary: Sin Summary


_**¿! LEISTE MI DIARIO ¡? **_

En un Región llamada Kanto nos encontramos con una linda señorita llamada Yellow, la cual iba caminando mirando el suelo hacia el Bosque Viridian y en su cara estaba acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa que pasaba casi desapercibida para cualquiera. Iba caminando lentamente pero iba haciendo algo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba tarareando una canción y al parecer le gustaba, porque la tarareo hasta llegar al Bosque, dejo una pequeña mochilita que llevaba en el suelo y comenzó a Dibujar.

Hace ya varios días que ella estaba horas practicando sus dibujos. Dibujo hasta Aburrirse, Tomo su mochila y saco una pequeña colación y empezó a comer; justo en ese momento

-Oye eso se ve delicioso – dijo una voz. Yellow se ruborizo recocería esa voz donde fuera esa voz era de…

-Red-San- dijo tímidamente la chica. Quien estaba ruborizada-.

-Se ve delicioso, Yellow – dijo el chico.

-Gra- gracias, Red-San –dijo la chica

-Bueno pero no he venido para hablarte de tu comida- dijo el Pelinegro- si no porque- dijo con nerviosismo mirando el suelo – Yellow, Blue me dio esto – le dijo pasándole un pequeño cuaderno Amarillo con un Pikachu dibujado en él.

-¡Pero es-es mi diario! – grito la chica tomando su diario tratando de esconderlo-

-Lo siento – le dijo con vergüenza el chico- no supe que era tu diario hasta que termine de leerlo.

-¡Lo-lo leíste! – grito la chica más que aterrada

-Si… de verdad lo lamento… no sabía…pero puedo preguntarte ¿Quién es el chico Pelinegro de ojos Rojos del que tanto escribes?- pregunto el Pelinegro con ingenuidad

-Em…. Yo veras – Dijo la chica tartamudeando.

-Sabes odio ese chico pelinegro de ojos rojos – dijo Red- es un tonto como no se da cuenta de que tú estás enamorado de él.

Yellow no pudo hacer más que reír, reír y reír

-¿Por qué te ríes? – Pregunto inocentemente Red-

-Porque el chico Pelinegro de ojos rojos eres tu – Yellow inmediatamente se tapa la boca no podía creer que ella había dicho eso. En ese momento Yellow se puso más roja que nunca y se desmayó.

Yellow despertó en un lugar que no era su casa nunca había estado ahí antes cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Esa persona entro a la habitación y le dijo:

-Yellow, por fin has despertado- dijo Red

-Red-San –dijo la chica ahora entendía se había desmallado y ahora estaba en casa de Red.

-Yellow sabes mientras dormías reflexione sobre lo que dijiste – dijo Red con un tono serio- y si lo ves desde tu punto de vista yo… - se hizo un pequeño silencio- soy el más grade tonto de la historia –concluyo el pelinegro-

-Eso no es verdad Red – grito exaltada la chica- yo creo que tu eres una gran persona y estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido

-Yellow, yo… -el chico de ojos azules y el chico estaba tan contento de que alguien le apreciara que le dio un gran abrazo-.

-Red –suspiro contenta la chica en verdad estaba muy feliz-.

-Yellow –dijo el chico con la chica aun entre sus brazos- Cuando fui secuestrado por la Elite Four tú fuiste a mi rescate cuando te necesite. Tú eres la persona que siempre me apoyo, Yellow, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Red-San –exclamo Yellow llorando de felicidad-.

Red se separó de Yellow por un momento y se pauso de pie. Ante esto Yellow se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Red con las piernas hacia fuera (ya que antes seguía tapada). Red vio la posición en la que estaba Yellow y se arrodillo frente a ella

-Señorita Yellow, me daría el honor de convertirse en mi novia.- le dijo el chico de ojos rojos el amor de la vida de Yellow.

-Pero Red, ¿Que paso con Misty-san? –Pregunto la chica poniendo un semblante que expresaba algo de pena-.

-Misty, ella es muy chillona y se pega a mí siempre, es estresante. – esto último lo dijo con voz cansada.

-jajaja -Yellow rio un poco y le dijo –Red sería un honor ser tu novia.

-No, Yellow –dijo el chico Pelinegro- el honor es todo mío –dicho esto beso tiernamente los labios de la chica.

Fin

Hola como han estado espero que bien y que les haya gustado y si no MUERAN ¬¬, es broma

Hasta Luego.


End file.
